Once More With Emotion
by kargrif
Summary: Setting: OMWF. This is just for fun and laughs. I just loved OMWF. Spuffy of course
1. lost in emotion

Disclaimer: I wish. 

Song: LOST IN EMOTION Lisa Lisa & Cult Jam

Opening scene and dialog I got from Buffy World . com

This is not meant to be serious. I was driving home and this song came on the radio and all I could think of was Buffy singing it to Spike. I started laughing at the image and now my husband thinks I've lost my mind.  
Just had to get it out of my system. Was better when I pictured it in my head just had trouble bringing it together. I'm off to try to conveince my husband not to have me committed. Hope you enjoy. oh and Itailic are thoughts.

Summary: OMWF. I think you will know. Instead of Spike breaking into song how about Buffy singing one to him.

**Cut to Spike's crypt. Buffy enters. Spike emerges from his underground lair.**

**SPIKE: The sun sets and she appears. (climbs up the rest of the way) Come to serenade me?  
BUFFY: So you know what's going on.  
SPIKE: Well, I've seen some damn funny things in the last two days. A 600 pound Chirago demon making like Yma Sumac, that one will stay with you. I remain immune, happy to say. (holds up a bottle of whiskey) Drink?  
BUFFY: A world of no. (sits) So any idea what's causing this?  
SPIKE: (disappointed) Oh. So that's all. You've just come to pump me for information.  
BUFFY: What else would I wanna pump you for? (cringes) I really just said that, didn't I?  
SPIKE: Yeah, well ... don't wanna bore you with the small talk.**

**Spike walks to the door, opens it and turns toward Buffy.**

**SPIKE: Don't know a thing.  
BUFFY: (frowns) What's up? You're all bad 'n moody.  
SPIKE: Nothing. Glad you could stop by.**

**He makes a gesture toward the door. Buffy slowly stands to look at him.**

Hit the beat now (Buffy rolls her eyes, annoyed that she is singing again)

Lost in emotion

Some guys will promise you a

Marriage made in heaven

But I'm gonna stick to my guns

_I'm the slayer I'm not cut out for marriage. I just want someone to share my life with, the slaying, the loving, to be an equal. Someone who will stay no matter what._

Like waitin for their love

that I might be gettin

My dreams have just begun

Am I awful to think of love

_I'm so tired of waiting for someone to love. And when I do find them they leave. All except Spike, he's never let me down. Except that time he chain me up and threated to feed me to Drusilla._

Are you free

And love for you, oh my

And come to see you oh oh

Lost in emotion

Telling you things you really shouldn't know

_Why is it I feel like he knows me better than anyone, even Angel, my mother, my friends.  
It's like he can see inside and know what I'm thinking. I feel like I can't hide from him._

Oh baby, I'm lost in emotion

Am I fool at least my friends think so

Que sera Sera Baby,

whenever we're free, que sera sera

Between you and me

_Xander says he should have been dust long ago. God what would they think if they knew I was singing to a vampire about me having feelings for him._

Just how true are the rumors I am hearing

About this crush you have on me

Maybe I'm blind but I just don't see it

But I want to believe what they say

_I tell myself it's just an obsession but I know it's not true. If it was only that he would have given up. Not opened himself up to torture and abuse to protect me and my family and friends._

I find myself telling you things

I don't even tell my best friend

I can't show it the emotions overflowin

Just wear it I'll dance around

_I told him about Heaven. I couldn't even tell my friends that. Why would I trust him with that?_

Sometimes I wonder if I am in your heart

Even though I don't live there yet

I'm afraid it'll be cold and dark

I'm lost in emotion

_He can't love can he? But why would he help the Scoobies all summer and protect and stay with Dawn? He did it because he promised me he would._

Telling you things you really shouldn't know

I'm lost in emotion

Am I a fool, at least my friends think so

Que sera sera

Between you and me

_Why won't he just kiss me and make this singing stop. I'm such a fool. He's going go tell everyone what an idiot I made out of myself._

A boy couldn't go

Baby am I a fool cause I don't know

Just how you feel

I'll be there for you all the time

Hit the beat now

When I'm feelin, I hate this feelin

Lost in emotion

I can't take it anymore -.

**She almost knocked him down as she crushed her lips against his.**

_Oh God! I am so gonna regret this in the morning. Oh wow! Lips good, thoughts bad._

Hate it, like it, love it?  
I accept unsigned reviews, doesn't even have to be long. Just a couple of words will do.


	2. last to know

Disclaimer: If dreams and wishes were heaven, chocolate, and ice cream. I would own Spike, Russell Stover's, and Baskin Robbins. Song is Last to know performed by 

Episode: OMWF with my own twist.

Just a note: I replaced just a couple of words in the song to help fit and this hopefully this will help--

**(original words)** in the song **ADDED WORDS** in the song **all** **lyrics in bold**

Summary: Angel had seen the previous scene with Buffy singing to Spike, now he wants to know what's going on.

* * *

Slowly Angel backed away from the crypt. Hoping that they were to caught up in each other to notice his presence. He wasn't as shocked as he could have been, but seeing them kiss was enough to make him want to get in his car and drive back to L.A. as fast as possible.

One of his demon contacts he still kept in contact with had called earlier that day. He had simply stated that something was going on between Buffy and Spike. Angel had assumed that Spike was attempting to add another slayer to his kill list. Obviously he had been wrong, unless he was trying to kill her with his tongue._ And what was with all the singing?_

Slowly he made his way to Revello Drive hoping she would eventually show up so that he could find out what was going on. Suddenly music came out of nowhere, growing louder, startling him as he turned in all directions trying to figure out where it was coming from.

**So you're in love with someone else Someone who burns within your soul**

He was finishing the second verse before he realized that the singing was coming from himself.  
_What the hell?_

**And it looks like I'm the last to know I hear you've never felt so alive So much desire beyond control And as usual I am the last to know**

How could he not have heard about this sooner? And why Spike of all people..things...vamps? He left so that she could have a normal life. This is so not normal, and neither is this singing.

**The last to know how you're feeling The last to know where you are The last to know if you're happy now Or if he's treating you like I treated you Or if he's cruel I'll be the last to know**

At least he didn't have a soul to lose, wouldn't end up torturing her just to see the pain in her eyes. He was going to be reasonable about this. Make sure that it isn't a spell or demon controlling her, make sure she's ok. If everything checks out he'll go, but if he finds out that this is not what Buffy wants Spike is go to be dust.

**We spent nights out (summers up) beyond the bay And you said that we had (these are) such perfect ways (days)  
That if the bomb drops baby, I want to be the last to know**

It's not like any of the Scoobies would beat a path to him anyway. They never wanted him in her life to begin with. Maybe not so much Willow but definitely Xander and Giles.

**But now you're living up behind the hill And though we DONT share the same city and I DONT feel the samesun When your winter comes I'll be the last to know**

Riley... he had understood about Riley, didn't make him like him, but he understood. Normal. But Spike was anything but normal.

**Always the last to know how you're feeling The last to know where you are The last to know if you're happy now Or if he's pleading with you like I pleaded with you If you go don't let me be the last to know Don't let me be the last To know**

Maybe Buffy was right all along, maybe slayers couldn't do normal. With everyone in her life that she had to protect maybe a "normal" boyfriend would just be one more person on the list. Maybe she felt that she didn't have to worry about if Spike got hurt because she knew he could handle himself in a fight.

**Creation's gone crazy,the tv's gone mad Now you're the only sane thing that I have**

He settled himself down on the front porch to wait and hope that she wouldn't smell of sex when she finally arrived. He wasn't sure if he could handle that right now. His nerves were already shot after witnessing the scene in the crypt.

**The last to know how you're feeling The last to know where you are The last to know if you're happy now**

He would find out what was going on. If this is what it would take to make Buffy happy then he would accept it. But before he left he would make sure to threaten a good staking if Spike caused her any harm. _And what was up with all this damn singing?_

**Or if he's treated (cheating) on you like I treated (cheated on) you And you were the last to know**

Suddenly hearing footsteps coming up the sidewalk, he glanced up in time to see Buffy and Spike walking hand in hand. She looked at the blonde when he stopped suddenly looking toward the house.

"Spike what's wrong...? Angel." Her voice lowering.

"Buffy. Spike." He couldn't help but growl as he said the vamps name. Trying to remember why he was supposed to be civil.

"Poof." Spike couldn't stop the smirk that came to his face when he realized that Buffy had not let go of his hand.

Angel looked away from their hands to stare into Buffy's eyes hoping to find a clue there as to what was going on. "Buffy can we talk?"

TBC

Reviews: When I said earlier that I would take just a couple of words I didn't mean that was all you could leave just that I would be happy to know whether everyone "loved it", "hated it", "thought it was ok" or "thought it was stupid". Just wanted everyone to know I was easy...not that I'm easy... just that you don't have to give make a big effort just to let me know what you think. ok I'm stopping now before I get myself in deeper.


	3. The heart of the matter

Disclaimer: In my dreams at night they call to me.

AN: I know on Ats that Angel sings at Lorne's club and can't carry a tone to save anyone's life, but I say you can pick a theory. 1) That the spell Sweet casts makes everyone sing better. 2) You can pretend the karaoke never happened. 3) Maybe he can sing if it's not Manilow. lol

Song - The Heart of the Matter by Don Henley (I took out one whole verse and changed a couple of words like she to he, nothing major just to make it flow a little better and not overwhelm you with lyrics)

I have so many ideas and songs that I would love to use. I might have to do a couple of one-shots, so I can do a couple of others. Let me know if anyone's interested.

* * *

"Buffy can we talk?"

Buffy glanced back and forth at each vamp nervously. "Um, yeah sure. Spike could you-"

"Bugger that! I'm not gonna leave you alone with him!" He moved to stand between them, pulling Buffy slightly behind him.

"Spike! It's ok just wait for me inside. I'll just be a few minutes." The blonde wavered before finally stepping to the side to make his way to the front steps.

"Nice to see your still whipped _William_." Angel smirked before turning back to Buffy. Spike turned quickly fist clinched.

Spike! Please for me, don't!" Buffy pleaded, stepping forward to place a hand on his chest.

"_Bloody hell_!" He growled before turning and enters the house slamming the door behind him. Buffy jumped as she heard the windows rattle with the force of the jolt. Without saying a word she spun furiously punching the brunette in the face knocking him back several steps.

"Damn it! What was that for?" Holding his nose. Knowing he shouldn't have even bothered to ask. He knew before he even spoke that he was going to pay for the remark. He just couldn't seem to stop himself.

"_That_ was for Spike." Tossing her hair back over her shoulder. "Now what are you doing here?

**I got the call today, **

**I didn't wanna hear **

**But I knew that it would come**

Realizing he was singing again Angel made a face at Buffy, silently asking her for help. The slayer just shrugged and sat down on the step to wait out the performance.

**An old friend of mine was talkin' on the phone **

**He said you found someone **

**And I thought of all the bad luck **

**And the struggles we went through **

**And how I lost me and you lost you**

Angel paced back and forth crooning out the verses. Wow he broods and sings at the same time. Buffy's eyes following him as him continued to wear a path in the yard.

**What are those voices outside love's open door **

**Make us throw off our contentment **

**And beg for something more?**

Wonder what's going on in L.A. He looks really stressed. If I didn't know vampires didn't age I would swear he looks older. She had just seen him a couple of months ago and he hadn't looked this fatigued. Or had he?

**I'm learning to live without you now **

**But I miss you sometimes **

**The more I know, the less I understand **

**All the things I thought I knew, I'm learning again**

After all the excitement with Darla and getting Fred reacquainted with the world. Cordelia and her visions. Buffy dying and then coming back to life. So many things in his life were askew; he didn't even know where to start. Buffy and Spike, together, that was just one more thing to add to the pile and hope that the stack didn't come crashing down.

**I've been tryin' to get down **

**To the heart of the matter **

**But my will gets weak **

**And my thoughts seem to scatter **

**But I think it's about forgiveness **

**Forgiveness **

**Even if, even if you don't love me anymore**

Does she still love me? Am I still in love with her? We have both changed so much. When we first fell in love I thought that we would always be together. How did we get here anyway? Oh yeah! Curse, Angelus, I left, she died, she was brought back, now were singing. I can't forget to ask about the singing.

**There are people in your life who've come and gone **

**They let you down and hurt your pride **

**Better put it all behind you, life goes on **

**You keep carryin' that anger, it'll eat you up inside**

I better enjoy this while I can. Probably never see Angel do this again. Did I just here a snicker coming from the general direction of my house? Yup, there's the shadow by the window. If Angel knew Spike was listening he would probably stake himself. I should have known he wouldn't go far. We so have to work on this jealousy crap, but the little voice in the back of my head keeps asking what if it had been Dru? I could have handled that. As she pictured Drusilla alone with him singing to him about her feelings ... that bitch is dust!

**I've been trying to get down **

**To the heart of the matter **

**But my will gets weak **

**And my thoughts seem to scatter **

**But I think it's about forgiveness **

**Forgiveness **

**Even if, even if you don't love me**

I realize suddenly that I'm o.k. with this. Not Buffy with Spike, cause that's just wrong, but she's seeing someone. I've been seeing other people. Ok maybe not so much with the seeing as sleeping with Darla, with the possibility of seeing other women. I not unattractive. I know that Fred's interest in him was mostly hero worship but there were other women out there. We both need this. We need to move on, forgive each other for past mistakes and get on with our lives.

**I've been tryin' to get down **

**To the heart of the matter **

**Because the flesh will get weak **

**And the ashes will scatter **

**So I'm thinkin' about forgiveness **

**Forgiveness **

**Even if, even if you don't love me**

"Angel? Are you finished?" Buffy asked quietly.

"Uh, yeah I think so. What's with the singing anyway?" As he moved to sit down beside her.

"We're not sure. The gang is in research mode as we speak. Going out on a limb and guessing demon. Either that or evil bunnies." At Angel's confused look she sat up straight looking sheepish. "It's just a theory!"

"Yeah well you need to hurry up and kill whatever it is. It's just creepy, but not quite as creepy as seeing you and the bleached wonder melded at the mouth" He added wryly.

Buffy jerked back to look him in the eye. "Have you been spying on us? How did you even find us anyway? Are you going to do this every time I get a boyfriend?"

"One, I was not spying. A contact called and told me you were having trouble and I came to help. Two, Dawn told me you went to Spike's crypt to talk to him, until then I thought it was him you were having trouble with, at least that's why my contact kind of implied. Well he actually said something was going on with you two, I just never thought it would be this. Three, did you just say Spike was your boyfriend" The smirk on his face letting her know that he was only teasing.

"Yes I did say Spike and boyfriend in the same sentence. He's changed Angel. He's changed because he had to. The chip pretty much didn't give him a choice, but it didn't make him help us the last couple years. It didn't make him protect Dawn, before and after I died. It didn't make he suffer though torture from a hell god to save a teenager he barley knew. It didn't make him help the Scoobies patrol the whole time I was gone. He did that for me. He did what he thought I would have wanted. Even when he thought there was no way he would ever see me again, because he made a promise to me. He could have left anytime he wanted, but he didn't. He stayed because he loves me, and I love him. You should know that you're the first person I've told, besides him of course." As she finished she looked into his eyes, not finding total acceptance but enough to give her hope.

"So what you're saying is that there's still a chance he could be a pile of dust tomorrow?" He asked hopefully, rubbing his shoulder after she hit him for his joke.

She sobered quickly as she thought about what he had said. "That's not very funny. You don't think they would do that do you?"

"I can only hope. You know how understanding Xander is." Glancing over to see the panicked expression on her face he added softly. "If it's what you want they will just have to deal with it. You shouldn't have to answer to anyone else about your life. Plus you deserve to be happy, life is to short, or at least it would be if you could stay dead."

"So is this what you came for? A little singing, a little snooping, all mixed in with advice about my love life?"

"No, but I'm glad I came. Helps put things in perspective. Are you sure this is what you want? He can be a real pain in the ass sometimes" Pointedly looking at her door the blonde vamp had disappeared though earlier.

"Bugger off Peaches!" startling both occupants on the stairs before they burst into laughter.

"Yeah, I kind of got that a while back!" Buffy smiled as she got to her feet. They each stepped forward to hug before they could hear the growl coming from behind the front door. "I better go in. I'm sure he will be brooding for days now as it is."

"Take care and make sure to tell him if he hurts you, he's dust." She watched him walk down the sidewalk before she took a deep breath and turned to go inside. She would be making cocoa for weeks.

TBC


End file.
